


Uncertainty Amongst Friends

by Shinigami24



Series: Margaret Carter Files [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ant-Man (2015) Spoilers, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky is rightly salty over Ultron, F/F, Femslash, Final Battle, Flashbacks, Fluff, Helmut Zemo cameo, Hostage Situations, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Minor Hope Van Dyne/Scott Lang, Minor Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Not Tony Stark Friendly, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pre-Femslash, Slash, Smut, Sokovia fallout, Tony Stark played God and Ultron is the result, Trip Lives!, battle of sokovia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: The search for Angie continues and takes allies into dangerous new territories. HYDRA is a looming threat and the fight to destroy continues.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's #3. #4 will posted in July. I know, I know, I'm spacing them out. But honestly that is because I want to see how the other movies pans out before I post more stories. I have 9 parts planned. And I want to see if I can use the plots in said movies or if I need to come up with my own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team tears through HYDRA safehouses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! Here's the prologue for #3 of MCF. THoBT is next.

**Last time on Margaret Carter Files;**

Three people received Dr. Erksine's serum and became super-soldiers. They went on to join the war efforts. However, Steve wasn't allowed to join the army for real until an unsanctioned mission. After he rescued 400 men and a female civilian from HYDRA, he formed a team to fight HYDRA.

The Howling Commandos was the first integrated team. There were an African-American, a Japanese-American, a French resistance fighter, a British soldier, and a British female super-soldier, into addition to three American soldiers.

The Howling Commandos went on to fight off HYDRA and became a thorn in their side. On their final mission, Bucky and Steve went down in the Valkyrie. They would sleep for nearly 70 years.

While Bucky and Steve were lost to the world, Peggy lived her life as normal as possible. She wanted a life that she could feel safe and secure living. However, Peggy would establish SHIELD with Howard Stark and Colonel Philips. She would be co-directors with Howard, then director until her forced retirement in the late 90s.

In 2012, the Valkyrie was found, and Bucky and Steve awakened. The male super-soldiers were extremely shocked to find themselves in the future. The Avengers was soon formed and dealt with Loki and an army of chitauri.

Bucky and Steve met Trip, the grandson of Gabe, Their makeshift family then helped Tony and Thor with their respective problems.

In 2014; HYDRA was discovered to be lurking within SHIELD. To their mutual horror, an old friend Angie Martinelli was revealed to be a ghost story; the Winter Soldier. The Winter Soldier was called the Fist of HYDRA.

The trio decided that HYDRA had to go naturally. Sadly, SHIELD and HYDRA were so entwined, it was like two sides of a coin. So SHIELD had to go. Project Insight went out with a bang and Natasha dumped all of SHIELD **and** HYDRA's secrets on the internet.

During the civil war between SHIELD and HYDRA alike, Peggy faced off against Angie. Luckily or unluckily, depending whom you ask, Peggy was able to reach Angie. Angie saved her old friend then vanished without a trace. For a year, they would look for her but would find no trace.

* * *

**_Arctic Ocean, 1955;  
_ **

_Howard and Peggy were on a ship in the Arctic Ocean, searching for their friends' plane. They looked at the heat reading and found nothing. It was frustrating.  
_

_"They aren't in this area. How far could they have gone without freezing in the ice caps?" Peggy was saying._

_"These things move fast despite popular belief." Howard moped._

_"What are we doing to do?" Peggy wanted to know._

_"Hope and pray." Howard responded with a sigh. He hoped that this trip they would hit the mother lode. He really wanted to find their friends. That way they could properly bury them and put an end to those damned imposters coming out of the woodwork, claiming that they were Captain America and Sergeant Barnes. Burnside and his sidekick had been bad enough. The last thing they needed was to be given false hope and relive the nightmare **once more.**  
_

**_unknown location, 2015;_ **

Peggy, Sam, Trip, Bucky, and Steve went on a rampage throughout the world. From Europe to Australia; they tore through bases and safe houses. They got intel to more bases and weapons, but not Angie.

"We'll hit up these bases, but then we will try a different tactic." Peggy sighed.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They settled into their warm bed with a sigh.

"Do you think that we'll ever find Angie?" Steve asked.

"We will. We won't stop." Bucky promised. Then the couple kissed and laid down to sleep.


	2. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA lets out a dangerous criminal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

Daniel Whitehall was sitting in an abandoned warehouse, a disguise ready if necessary. He was approached by a man whom he'd never seen before.

"We have a common objective. It would make sense if we teamed up." he suggested. Whitehall thought on it before nodding.

"I accept." he responded. The two shook on it, not entirely trusting the other person.

* * *

**_The Rat prison, 1989;  
_ **

_HYDRA agents freed Werner Reinhardt. Werner had gray hair and deep wrinkles. The old man smirked dangerously as he was released from his cell.  
_

_"What took you all so damn long?" he demanded._

_"Our director is Carter. We needed her to be distracted first." they replied._

_"Still. It was horrible in there." Reinhardt responded before smirking._

_"Now, I can have some fun." he declared._

* * *

_**early April 2015;** _

Natasha led Peggy and her team to the bus. They were then introduced to Phil and his team. Sam and Trip were bewildered while Peggy, Bucky, and Steve were shocked. The shock became an intense anger. Months of grieving and what ifs had been all for nothing! Peggy stormed up to Phil.

"How could you?!" she slapped him clean across the face.

"I had to motivate you all to fight." Phil attempted to reason with them.

"Still. The jig should have been up after the mission was done." Peggy wasn't appeased.

"Guys, we have a mission. Fight Coulson later." Sam said.

The team were in middle of a discussion when Lincoln Campbell approached them.

"Can we help you?" Jemma asked.

"I am Lincoln Campbell. I am here to help you all." he stated.

* * *

**_1989;_ **

_Jiaying Johnson was taken by HYDRA to Reinhardt. Reinhardt made her a test subject once more. The experiments were inhumane and violent. In the end, the experiments finally killed Jiaying. Her body was dumped and soon found by her husband Calvin Johnson. Cal fell into grief induced insanity.  
_

_"I'll kill them all. I'll make them suffer." he vowed._

_Reinhardt's experiments eventually made him young once more. He decided to change his name in order to blend in. The madman was happy with his success._

* * *

**_2015;_ **

Leo and Jemma had some alone time. They cuddled up close while kissing softly.

"Any new experiments?" Jemma asked.

"None of late. I haven't found anything new to test." Leo admitted. Jemma smiled,

"I have something we can both work on." Leo's face brightened.

"That's great!" he smiled as he kissed Jemma.


	3. Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Raina experience a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 should be posted tmw.

**_San Juan, Puerto Rico, April 11, 2015;_ **

The SHIELD agents and Peggy's team arrived in San Huan. HYDRA agents shot at the plane. After landing, the group separated for their individual missions.

Leo, Jemmo, and Trip planted explosives around the underground city. Other team members ended up in trouble. Mack was possessed and turned into a guardian for the city. Raina took advantage of the chaos to run off with the obelisk. She ran into a temple. The team chased after her, a few made it into the temple.

* * *

**_abandoned theater, San Juan;_ **

A tense standoff broke out when Ward arrived with his HYDRA team. Soon, the standoff turned into a gunfight.

Inside the underground temple, Lincoln threw his arm out to block Trip from heading for the obelisk.

"It's not safe for you to touch." he warned before he proceeded to promptly destroy the obelisk. Skye and Raina were enclosed into cocoons.

"We're going to have to wait it out." Lincoln sighed.

Several minutes passed before the cocoons burst open. Skye and Raina emerged. Raina's physical appearance had changed. Her hair had turned white and was in spikes, her eyes was now yellow. She had markings shaped like a mask around her eyes. While Skye's physical appearance was still the same. She showed that she had changed by making the ground quake, creating a cave for them to exit.

"Woah. That was pretty cool!" Trip grinned.

* * *

**_abandoned theater, San Juan;_ **

Whitehall and his team battled Peggy's crew and the SHIELD agents. The gunfight was chaotic and violent. Bodies dropped left and right.

"Where is Skye?!" Ward demanded of Bobbi. Bobbi ignored him while Peggy narrowed her eyes.

"She is a person, not a possession." Peggy wasn't amused. Ward was unfazed and resumed badgering the SHIELD agents much to their annoyance.

Eventually, Zabo put an end to the fight with a bullet in Whitehall's skull. While Ward was shot by Peggy. As the fight ended, the heroes panted as they looked around. Zabo had vanished after he took his revenge. Several HYDRA agents laid dead on the ground, the survivors decided to play possum.

After the firefight ended, the teams retreated back to their plane. While the survivors picked themselves up and ran. They'd be back, first to regroup.

* * *

After leaving San Juan, the groups split up. They waved their goodbyes and rushed off. The SHIELD agents returned to the Bus with Agent 33 in tow.

Seeing that Skye was a target for way too many unsavory persons, Peggy made a offer to Skye. Skye took her up on it, and went with Peggy's group when they left.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They laid in their bed.

"What do you want to do after all of this is over?" Bucky asked.

"Normalcy. I want a normal life." Steve sighed.

"Maybe we can buy a house out in Brooklyn. There are some brownstones on the market." Bucky suggested. The blond smiled brightly.

"Sounds perfect, baby." he responded.


	4. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is nervous about a big decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. THoBT will be next to be updated.

Two weeks had passed since Skye got her new powers. The group was thriving, they helped Thor find the wayward Frost Giant. The Giant in turn was sent back to his home world.

Skye began to train and adjust her skills with her new powers.

The group resumed their search for Angie and took out a few HYDRA bases on the way.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York;  
_ **

Tony and Pepper sat down in their living room after dinner. Tony sighed into Pepper's shoulder. She smiled and nudged him playfully.

"How is your program coming?" Pepper asked.

"We just need some alternative power." Tony replied.

"Just be careful." Pepper responded. The couple kissed before falling silent and taking in the beautiful night.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky, Steve, Peggy, and Trip visited the surviving Howling Commandos. Gabe hugged his grandson and grinned.

"We have a new teammate, Pops. Her name is Skye." Trip said.

"What's she like?" Dum Dum asked.

"She's smart and quick-witted." Trip answered.

"Sounds like a woman we knew in the 40s," Gabe joked, looking at Peggy.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Bucky seemed a bit nervous and had sweaty palms.

"Bucky, what's wrong?" Steve asked.

"Now or never." Bucky sighed. Steve raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Bucky got on one knee and pulled a velvet box out of his pocket.

"Steven Grant Rogers, will you marry me?" he asked. Steve was shocked, but then beamed.

"Of course! Yes!" They kissed with so much passion. Then Steve spoke again,

"I can't wait to tell our friends about this but first, let's have our fun." he said. The couple stripped bare and laid on their bed. Bucky reached for their lubricant and kissed Steve slowly. He took his sweet time prepping Steve.

When he deemed Steve ready, Bucky pushed slowly into his fiance, thrusts slow and calculated. He drew out their slow love making. After what felt like an eternity, the couple climaxed and collapsed on the bed in a heap of loose, sweaty limbs. They both smiled happily.

* * *

The next day, Peggy, Bucky, Steve, Skye, Trip, and Sam, had an intelligence meeting. They pored over every document to find their answers. All of sudden, Tony walked in with his own file. They looked away from their files.

"Can we help you?" Peggy asked.

"We need all of the Avengers." Tony replied.

"Why? What's wrong?" Steve sat up.


	5. Surprised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 should be posted tmw.

**_April 29, HYDRA base, Sokovia;_ **

The Avengers arrived at the base in Sokovia. The team made their way through the snowy forest towards said base. Some Avengers stole jeeps and drove through the forest. The Hulk and Thor were all over the place. Jumping from one place to another, throwing HYDRA agents out of their makeshift forts. Bucky and Steve rode in, sharing a motorcycle. Iron Man flew in only to encounter a force field.

"JARVIS, help me deactivate the field!" Tony commanded. JARVIS did so, and the field dropped, Tony swooped in, shooting at HYDRA soldiers and agents alike.

Baron Von Strucker ordered his troops to attack. The Avengers fought off the swarming army. Bucky slammed through the barrier, Steve shot at the agents from his position behind Bucky. The HYDRA agents were forced to scatter unless they wanted to get run over. The twins arrived soon after Bucky got through. They weren't missing this fight.

* * *

While the Avengers dealt with HYDRA agents, Iron Man continued on into the base, killing Dr. List and several soldiers. He commanded JARVIS to download anything they found on the computers. Then he went exploring.

Tony found a hidden room with the scepter inside. Wanda caught him and messed with his mind.

 _ **Tony saw the dead bodies of his teammates and the chitauri winning.**_ Eventually, Tony snapped out of his trance and snatched up the scepter.

Outside, the Avengers had emerged from their respective transport and were battling HYDRA agents. For each HYDRA agent they defeated, more took their place. Hawkeye took out agents left and right. All of sudden, Pietro sped past him and punched him.

"Didn't see that coming?" he scoffed before speeding away. Clint tried to get him but ended up wounded. Black Widow swiftly dealt with her own enemies before running over to her best friend.

Pietro was about to punch Captain America only he ended up losing his own balance when the ground shook beneath him.

"Didn't see that coming, huh?" Skye glared at him. Pietro fell on his back in shock. Skye smirked before running back into the fight.

Soon, HYDRA were defeated. Von Strucker was taken into custody by Bucky and Steve. Sadly, the twins managed to escape.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve were left alone on their own floor. They cuddled up together.

"Who were those kids?" Bucky asked.

"Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Two orphaned children from Sokovia. They signed up to let HYDRA experiment on them." Steve responded.

"Why did they attack us?" Bucky wanted to know.

"I can't really say." Steve sighed.

"They specifically targeted Tony and us by extension, so he had to have done something." Bucky mused.

"I'll ask him tomorrow. We need answers." Steve replied. Bucky kissed Steve and snuggled him closer to his chest so they could rest for the night.

* * *

**_May 2rd, Avengers Tower;  
_ **

Tony threw a victory party. All of the team members were drinking and mingling. Rhodey entertained everyone with stories. Sam updated them with his current progress in the search.

A few hours later, after most of the guests minus Maria Hill, the Avengers, and Rhodey had left. The team were mostly wasted and trying to lift Mjolnir.

Clint tried to lift it followed by Tony. They both failed miserably. Tony even tried to use his armored hands and get Rhodey to help. No such luck.

"Are we even pulling?" Rhodey asked.

"Are you on my team?" Tony retorted.

"Just represent. Pull!" Rhodey replied.

Bruce pulled at the hammer several times before he called it quits. Peggy stepped up to take her turn. She picked it up and the whole room went silent. Bucky and Steve clapped for her. Slowly, others joined in to clap.

"Ms. Carter! You are worthy to wield the hammer of Thor." Thor grinned. Trip and Skye both decided not to try their luck. Steve stepped up to the plate and tried. He made the hammer move slightly but then pretended that he couldn't lift it anymore.

Peggy and Bucky were not happy or impressed with his deception. They shook their heads.

"Punk, I know you can lift that hammer." Bucky stated giving Steve a 'look'. Steve groaned and just lifted it up.

"Happy?" he asked. Bucky smiled,

"Very." he declared, then he took his turn and lifted it without hesitation. Everyone looked at Natasha.

"That's not a question I needed answered." the redhead stated. Tony burped and complained,

"This is totally rigged." Thor chuckled before stopping,

"Father is going to have a lot of questions."

"We won't tell him that you got bested by some mortals," Peggy chuckled.

* * *

All of sudden, a voice came out of the shadows.

"None of you are truly worthy. You're all killers." they spun to see one of Tony's suits walking by itself?

"JARVIS!" Tony was trying to get in touch with his AI.

"Who sent you?" Thor asked. For an reply Ultron replayed a message of Tony saying;

"I see a suit of armor around the world."

"Ultron!" Bruce exclaimed.

"There's only one path to peace...your extinction." Ultron declared before sending the Iron Legion after the Avengers. The Avengers managed to destroy the legion. However, a surviving robot stole the scepter and flew off. The heroes groaned. No one ever saw that coming.


	6. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers fight Ultron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be updated next.

**_Salvage Yard, South Africa;_ **

Ultron and the twins made their way to South Africa. When they got to the waterfront, Ultron and Klaw started talking, well more of Ultron issuing death threats. They had just come to an agreement when the Avengers arrived. They entered the ship and went to meet Ultron, Bruce stayed behind on the quintjet.

"Try to keep up, Avengers!" Ultron taunted. Wanda found the Avengers and targeted them, using her abilities to induce hallucinations.

_Thor saw a party. People drank and danced. All of sudden, they started to die as a war broke out. Heimdall approached them, his eyes white._

_"All you bring is destruction and ruin. Son of Odin, you must wake up! You must save us!" Heimdall yelled as he choked Thor. Thor yelled as he tried to fend Heimdall off. He saw a yellow gem._

Natasha was back in the Red Room again. _The ballet classes, practicing her skills. The graduation ceremony._ It all played out before her. Natasha gasped for air, shaking and scared.

Steve saw his whole family. _His Ma and his dead father were there with Bucky's family, and the Howling Commandos. Sarah smiled at her baby. The Barnes, Jim, and Monty were so happy to see him._ Steve began to cry, remembering all of the time that they lost with their families and friends.

Bucky saw Steve die. _He saw that scumbag Rumlow returning. He got his revenge and killed Steve in the process. Bucky cried out to Steve as he fell to the ground dead._ The vision was everything he feared.

Skye saw her parents. _She happily reunited with them and they were catching up until they were taken away. She felt abandoned and unwanted. It made her sick._

Wanda went for Clint only to end up with a taser arrow stuck to her forehead.

"Already tried the mind control thing, not a fan!" he declared. Pietro ran in and shoved Clint hard. Clint fell to the ground. Pietro turned and removed the arrow, before picking up Wanda and fled.

"Yeah, you better run." Clint scoffed. Trip and Peggy sighed in relief. Saved by the bell or rather arrow.

* * *

Ultron and Tony fought fiercely.

"We'll defeat you." Tony was saying.

"You need to deal with the Hulk first." Ultron retorted. Tony spun around just in time to see the furious Hulk loping towards Johannesburg. He flew up to his friend.

"You listening? That little witch is messing with your head. You're stronger than her, you're smarter than her. You're Bruce Banner!" Tony said. The Hulk growled in his face and swatted him away.

In reply, Iron Man called out the Hulkbuster. And went to battle with the green giant. The end result was the city undergoing a makeover. In the end, the Hulk was distracted by Peggy and forced to calm down. As the fight ended, the residents picked themselves. The Avengers decided it would be best to retreat and hide.

* * *

**_Barton homestead;  
_ **

Several hours later, Clint and the other Avengers walked up to a three story house. There was a two story horse barn nearby with a hayloft.

Laura came out holding her huge belly. The kids sped past her and into their dad's arms. Clint picked up Lila and hugged both her and Cooper.

"Wait, you have a family?" Steve was shocked. Clint nodded,

"Everyone meet my beautiful wife, Laura and children Cooper and Lila. It was part of the deal I made with Fury when I joined SHIELD. He keeps my family off the records. I'd like to keep it that way." he said.

"Where's Aunty Nat?" Lila asked. Clint pointed her out. Lila ran to hug Natasha. Natasha returned the hug.

While the kids greeted their new house guests, Thor took the opportunity to leave. Steve followed him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have questions that needs answering." Thor replied as he flew away with Mjolnir.

"Come inside. You are probably hungry." Laura said.

* * *

A hour or so later, Bucky and Steve were in their bedroom on the third floor. Laura had warned everyone that they will need to double up. Some weren't overly happy about it. Natasha shrugged and asked Peggy if she wanted to share. Peggy accepted. Bucky claimed Steve and dragged him off to find a room. Trip and Skye opted to share. So that left Bruce and Tony to share.

Bucky and Steve cuddled up in their bed. They discussed the day's events.

"Laura is so nice." Steve smiled. Bucky smiled and nodded,

"She is a tough woman. She was so ready to go out and cut wood even with a pregnant belly. I stopped her and stocked up enough for her and the kids to have when we leave." he responded. Steve was shocked but then he laughed.

"Yeah. Now I see how she was able to marry someone as energetic as Clint. She can match it ten times easily. " he replied. Bucky and Steve kissed before they laid down under the quilt. They had an early morning tomorrow.


	7. Ready to Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes retreat to a farmhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. THoBT will be updated next.  
> I claim creative license on some of the details mentioned in this arc.  
> ETA: Happy New Year's everyone!

**_Barton homestead;_ **

Tony was in a mood and lashed out at Steve. Steve was confused but Bucky was pissed.

"What is your damn problem, Stark?" he glared.

"Seemed like you walked away alright. I don't trust a guy without a dark side. Call me old fashioned." Tony replied. Bucky was completely annoyed while Steve shook his head. 

"You haven't seen it yet." Steve replied before walking away with his stack of logs.

"You know what, Stark? You and your trust issues can see yourself out of our lives and past." Bucky promptly declared before ripping a log apart with his bare hands. Then he took the wood in to Laura. Tony glared at him as he walked away.

Skye had a talk with Trip. She was unsure and scared.

"Are you okay, Skye?" Trip asked.

"The vision was so traumatic." Skye replied. She continued speaking.

"I saw both of my parents. At first, they were so happy and smiled at me. A second later, the room went dark and a single light came on. They left me!" Skye wept.

"Was there anyone else in the room?" Trip wanted to know.

"Yeah, people began to drag them away." came the glum reply. Trip hugged her. He had no words to comfort her but he would offer his ear anytime.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clint and Laura had alone time. They cuddled on the soft bed.

"Are you comfortable?" Clint asked.

"Yes. My feet don't hurt too bad." Laura replied.

"Good. The kids told me they were bothering you." Clint replied. Laura kissed Clint and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**_London, Europe;  
_ **

Thor reunited with Jane and Erik. Thor wore a college hoodie and jeans. Jane hugged and kissed him and Erik patted him on the back.

I need your help." Thor said to the duo.

"We'll help." Jane reassured. Then they got in Erik's car. The group ended up at a Norn cave and met with said Norn. Thor was instructed to enter the seeing pool. After he submerged himself.

_He saw the destruction of Asgard, and other things. The Orb shattered and revealed a pink gem. The Aether came together and formed a solid red mineral. The Tesseract shattered to reveal a blue gem. Then the scepter's stone shattered to reveal a yellow stone. Finally all gems were lined up._

Meanwhile, Nick Fury arrived at the farm. Fury was serious but hopeful. He needed to raise morale.

"Ultron is creating a ton of robots. The bot is breeding like a catholic rabbit." he was saying. The Avengers looked at each other. They needed to continue the fight.

"We'll finish this, Fury." Bucky said.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They slowly kissed and stripped down.

Bucky slicked his fingers up and prepped Steve. When he deemed Steve ready, he lined himself up and took Steve.

The sex was fast and rough. They hadn't had time to take it slow. Steve stroked himself until he came over his hand. Bucky came inside of him, kissing him hard. Bucky stopped being rough long enough to kiss Steve softly.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ultron was gleeful. His plan to create peace was going well. First things first, he needed his own body. So he and the twins plotted. The twins listened eagerly to the bot.

"I need my own body." Ultron was saying. Then realization dawned.

"I know someone who has what I need." he declared.

"Time to take a road trip." he smirked.


	8. Distrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins join the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 should be posted tmw.  
> It's canon that the first cracks appeared in AoU. So I'm portraying it here.  
> Tony fans will hate me for the below comments. But it is true.  
> The twins clearly are between the ages; 18-23. We know that they were orphaned at age 10. At this point, it's 2015, and Howard died in 1991, 24 years ago. So either Stane or Tony were indirectly responsible for the twins' being orphaned. Tony, not Howard. While we all know that SI quit making weapons when Tony became Iron Man, the damage had already been done.

**_Seoul, South Korea;_ **

The twins and Ultrom made it to Seoul and laid in wait for Dr. Cho. 

"Scream and I kill your staff." Ultron said to the geneticist.

"What do you want?" Helen shook.

"I want the Cradle." Ultron replied.

"I can't give you that." Helen said. Ultron used the Scepter and looked into her eyes.

"You will give it to me." he commanded. Dr. Cho looked away only to release the device. Ultron smirked.

The cradle took vibranium to create a new body. As Ultron hooked himself up to the machine, he began to dream. Wanda looked in his and discovered his true intentions.

"Oh my God! Pietro, he wants to destroy the world." Wanda gasped. As Ultron prepared to transfer to his new body, the twins left him. Moments later, the Avengers arrived. A fierce battle broke out as Steve broke the mind control on Helen. Helen halted the process, allowing Tony to rush off with the cradle.

The livid Ultron grabbed Natasha and knocked her out. Derailing a train, he took advantage of the chaos to escape with his new captive. Bucky, Steve, and the twins ran to save the train. They managed to rescue the passengers. They might have saved some people, but they still had a teammate to rescue and a homicidal robot to stop.

* * *

**_Thor's floor, Avengers Tower;_ **

Thor and Jane had some alone time. They cuddled up together.

"What is this new mission about?" Jane asked.

"It is to save the world from Man of Iron's newest creation." Thor replied. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Not even surprised." Thor and Jane kissed before settling down to forget the mess for the moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Avengers converged on the Tower. They had some planning to do. Clint was going through the computers to track Natasha down. Bruce and Tony were trying to correct their greatest mistake.

The twins ended up in the lounge. They were unsure what to do now that they saw what Ultron was capable of doing. However, they were even more wary of Tony. Some scars went too deep.

Peggy, Trip, Steve, and Bucky approached the twins with a offer.

"Will you help us stop Ultron?" Peggy asked the twins. They looked at each other and communicated silently.

"We will work with you, but keep Stark away from us." Pietro declared.

"Deal." Bucky nodded.

"Now, we need to work. We still need a plan." Peggy stated.

* * *

**_Bruce's lab, Avengers Tower;_ **

Bruce and Tony split up to work on separate projects. The goals were to bring JARVIS back and make it possible for him to exist twice.

"I split JARVIS!" Tony announced as he went to help Bruce with his project. They had the Cradle ready and was preparing to transfer JARVIS's mind in the body Ultron had created.

All of sudden, Bucky, Steve, and the twins entered the lab.

"I can't believe that you are trying this again." Steve sighed.

"Is that witch in your head, Rogers?" Tony retorted. Bruce stepped into Wanda's space and grabbed her.

"Move and she dies." he promptly declared. Pietro went to move only to end up falling through the floor and landed near Clint.

"Didn't see that coming?" he scoffed. Thor came into the room with a flash. He brought down his hammer on the body and used his power to give it life.

The new body stood up and walked to look out on the city, slowly as clothes appeared. He had a similar style to Thor, complete with a cape. The newly named Vision looked around and saw Mjolnir. He walked forward and pulled it up, handing it to Thor.

"Alright, you can join the Avengers." Tony said.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve retreated to their floor. Steve sighed as he tried to sleep in Bucky's arms.

"I don't think I trust Tony." he sighed.

"Me neither. He is really angry at the twins for being upset about his arms deals. Or rather, former arms deals." Bucky replied.

"I would be angry too if he made the shell that ended up killing my loved ones." Steve declared. Bucky kissed his lover.

"Don't worry about that until tomorrow. Right now, you deserve to sleep." he responded.


	9. Separate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins fight Ultron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Depending on how things pans out, ch 9 should be posted tmw.

Rhodey and Sam didn't want their friends to go to Sokovia alone. So they joined them, ready to fight the evil bot.

Clint inspected his arrows and kissed a picture of his family. Pietro grabbed a new pair of running shoes, while pulling on a blue shirt. He turned and tossed a jacket to Wanda. Peggy and Trip grabbed their usual weapons while Natasha got out some stun batons.

Tony added another AI; FRIDAY to help JARVIS. Sam's wings had been fixed, and upgraded. His wings was now red and grey. Thor, Vision, War Machine, and Skye were ready. Bucky and Steve suited up quickly, Bucky got out a state of art rifle while Steve grabbed his shield.

"We better get going. We're working on a tight schedule." Steve said.

* * *

**_Novi Grad, Sokovia;  
_ **

The Avengers met Ultron in the church. The team floated from the heavens one by one. The stood around Ultron with fierce looks in their eyes.

"Today, humanity is cleansed of its evil. Today, a new world is born." Ultron said as several Ultron sentinels appeared.

"You're not the only one with a team." he smirked.

"An inventor can easily destroy what he creates." Tony smirked. As he spoke, the Avengers split up to begin evacuations.

"Let the games begin." Ultron finished. The bots began to swarm around in the air as the Avengers backed up against where the key was located, getting their weapons ready.

* * *

 A few minutes later, the battle was underway. Iron Man, War Machine, Thor, and Vision flew around shooting or hurling lighting at the sentinels. Thor and Iron Man went to face off against Ultron.

Scarlet Witch, Quake, Black Widow, and the Hulk fended off the bots while guarding the key Ultron needed for his final plan. The Hulk took out most bots with his bare hands.

The bots shot at both the Avengers and innocent civilians. Despite the Avengers' best efforts, a strike from one of the Sentinels killed a family of three; as the middle aged man tried to protect his daughter in law and grandson. A peacekeeper also died.

All of sudden, Ultron sent some bots around to break through the ground. The capital was levitated from the crater.

"Well, this just got interesting," Clint snarked. The others gave him looks of 'oh really?'

* * *

While the other Avengers battled Ultron, Falcon fended off the remaining bots as the others got the civilians evacuated. All of sudden, the city began to rise. SHIELD showed up in a helicarrier, bringing transport jets.

Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Sergeant Barnes and Captain America led civilians to the Jets. Quicksilver helped them. While Trip, Peggy, and Falcon went to deal with the bots.

The bots tried to destroy the lifeboats resulting into Iron Man having to rush to right the jet. As the Sentinels were destroyed one by one, a citizen; Zrinka screamed for her little brother Costel. Hawkeye turned and located him. The terrified boy was hiding in the rubble.

In the meantime, the annoyed Ultron hijacked the Avengers' quintjet and started firing at random civilians. When Hawkeye ran to grab Costel, Ultron spotted him and started shooting at them, Quicksilver ran to protect them; He got hurt causing Wanda to scream into sorrow and anguish. Captain America ran and grabbed him, rushing him onto a boat where a village doctor stepped up to help him.

The Hulk jumped up on the jet and threw Ultron off. Wanda found him and destroyed his body.

Sokovia had just been cleared of all citizens when a Sentinel found the key and deactivated it, causing the city to start dropping down towards the earth. The remaining bots were killed, leaving a lone bot.

Unknown to Wanda, Ultron had switched bodies. The remaining Sentinel fled, as Tony and Thor destroyed the vacant city. Vision gave chase after the fleeing Ultron. The Hulk took advantage of the chaos to fly away in the jet.

Vision chased after him until he stopped in a forest. After a brief exchange, Ultron was defeated by someone he considered a more worthy being. Vision flew back to the others, his first battle down.

* * *

The Battle of Sokovia made the news. There had been a total of 177 deaths and 474 billion dollars in property damage. Several people read the papers and had varying reactions.

**_Los Angeles, California;_ **

Scott walked outside and picked up the morning paper. He started reading and was shocked.

"Sokovia destroyed?! Wow! What happened?" he pondered. He shook his head and read further.

"Could you imagine being one of these guys?" he snorted. He walked back into the house and went to make coffee.

**_New York;_ **

The Commandos were visited by Peggy. The men were all so shocked by the story Peggy had to tell them.

"How do you raise a city?!" Gabe asked.

"This wasn't just a normal enemy. Tony created it." Peggy explained.

"The scepter he used to give it life had a mind gem in it. It made the being hostile." she elaborated.

"What did he get himself in?" Dernier asked.

"No one knows what was going on in his head, but this shows him not to play with life again." Peggy replied.

Elsewhere, Loki nearly choked on his iced coffee. He was shocked to see a man that was a cyborg at the same time. He had emulated his brother in his style.

"Stark, you quite outdid yourself." he declared.

Meanwhile, Angie stared at the page confused. She had to return to them. They needed her help.

**_New Avengers Facility, New York;_ **

In the aftermath, a new facility was built. The building housed SHIELD agents and new recruits. Staff and agents walked around the building. Erik Selvig and Helen Cho were part of the staff.

Nathaniel Pietro Barton was soon born. As promised, Clint retired and hung up his arrows and uniform. Tony also retired. Bruce went off the grid to take time for himself. He didn't need anymore stressors.

As a result of members either retiring or taking time off, a new team was assembled. The remaining members, now senior members went out to look at their new teammates.

"Avengers Assemble!" Steve said to his new team. Everyone came to attention.

"Time for training." Bucky added. The world as they knew it was going to change. They all had to be ready. 


	10. Public Address

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes write a press release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Cutting off the Head is next. Then I'll focus on that fic until I'm caught up to UAF. Why, you ask? Simple because I need to have CotH complete before I start posting part 9 next month.  
> I don't know what the Avengers told the public in canon, so I claim creative license. Tony and Bucky being at odds, is more of a prelude to civil war.  
> The changes from canon will be more apparent here.

**_Avengers Facility, upstate New York;_ **

A few days later, Thor and Jane had some alone time. They cuddled in their new quarters. Thor and Jane talked briefly.

"What do you want to do after all of this is over?" Jane asked Thor.

"I would like to buy a home. All my life, I lived in a palace and now I want a small home." Thor replied.

"Sounds sweet. My folks lived in a cozy place when I was growing up." Jane replied. Thor and Jane smiled at each other. They wanted the same thing for their future.

One day, Angie turned up at the facility. She and Peggy hugged each other and refused to let go.

"I'm so happy to see you alive!" Peggy beamed.

"I recognized you." Angie confessed. Peggy was so happy and refused to stop hugging her.

Meanwhile, Tony was in the doghouse with Pepper. Pepper was so upset that she didn't want to speak with him. She had left for a routine business trip only to return and find Avengers Tower a mess, and Bruce gone for parts unknown. She was also worried about Bruce, whomever she considered family.

Bucky and Tony were in a tense slate mate. The super soldier refused to get anywhere near Stark. Bucky kept Steve away from Tony as well. He wouldn't be in anyone's good graces for awhile.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility, upstate New York;_ **

The Avengers and Pepper met to create a press release.

"How do we start?" Pepper asked.

"We need to first apologize to the citizens for keeping them waiting for answers." Bucky started. Pepper took plenty of notes and wrote down a rough draft.

"The twins pushed the Hulk to go on his rampage because of Tony's past actions." Steve began.

"We're going to keep a close eye on them until they are deemed trustworthy." Bucky added.

"We had to fight Ultron after he attempted to destroy the human race." Trip recalled.

"He was originally slated for peacekeeping." Steve explained.

"We are sorry for the hurt and injuries we have created." Peggy concluded.

"Alright, I'll call the media." Pepper said.

* * *

The Avengers team roster was the biggest it has ever been. The team now numbered eleven. In addition to the original remaining members; Captain America, Sergeant Barnes, Black Widow, Agents Carter and Triplett, there were six new members. Vision, Falcon, Quake, War Machine, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch had joined. The team would continue to grow as more people risked their lives to protect the Earth.

Elsewhere, Thanos reached into his safe and grabbed the Infinity Gauntlet.

"Fine, if they can't do the job, then I'll do it myself." he vowed.

"None of them can defeat me." he declared.

* * *

**_Los Angeles, California;  
_ **

Luis and Scott were at Luis's place. Luis was talking fast and smiling brightly. He was extremely grateful to his friend for his help. Scott was worried about his kleptomaniac friend. While he knew that Luis had never hurt anyone with his sticky fingers, the police thought differently.

"Luis, you've got to stop stealing. I can only help you so much." he pleaded.

"Come on, man. I can't resist." Luis said. Luis's mother joined the conversation.

"He's right, Luis. You need to find a legal job." she stated.

"Oh, Mom. Don't agree with him." Luis pouted.

**_Sokovia;_ **

Helmut Zemo was a shell of a man. He had just finished burying his entire family. A visitor came by with a newspaper. Zemo took the paper with numb fingers and read it. His face fell as he read the press release. He got choked up before smoldering anger took over. This was all Tony Stark's fault.

"I will make you pay. I promise you this." he vowed. He threw down the paper and stood up. He had to get started soon.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility, upstate New York;  
_ **

Steve laughed as Bucky kissed his neck. They were finally married and it made him beyond giddy. Locking the door of their quarters, they stripped down. When they were completely nude, they laid down on their bed.

"You're so gorgeous, Stevie." Bucky smirked before grabbing the lube. He nipped down his neck and shoulder as he slicked up his fingers.

He pressed his fingers into Steve, taking his time to prep him. When he deemed Steve ready, he slicked himself up. He pushed his cock into his husband, kissing him passionately.

He made slow, sweet love to him. After what seemed like an eternity, they came with soft cries of pleasure. As they came down from their highs, the couple laid there with blissful smiles on their faces. Bucky and Steve kissed once more before drifting off.


	11. Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Peggy need help when an new invention at Pym Tech is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Depending on how things pans out, ch 11 should be revealed tmw.  
> Here is the Ant-Man arc. A word of warning, I'm bringing in the Wasp a bit early. The Avengers will be involved, because I refuse to give Ross any ammo to use the Accords. Civil War will happen on my terms.

**_Pym Technologies Headquarters, San Francisco, July, 2015;_ **

Hank had been invited to attend a presentation at Pym Tech, for once he decided to attend. As he signed in with the guard and entered the building. He saw the guests dressed in business suits following Darren Cross into the lab. To his dismay, he saw Mitchell Carson among the group. He joined them just in time to see Cross switch on the projector. As images came in the projector, Cross talked,

"The story of Ant-Man is no myth." there were pictures of the Ant-Man suit, developers, and the Yellow Jacket suit. The man was smug and proud.

"Now, we make the legend reappear in the form of YellowJacket." he finished. It took everything for Hank not to call out.

"Oh no. Not this." he breathed.

Peggy was working when she got a call from Hank.

"What do I owe the pleasure to, Hank?" she asked.

"I need your help. They remade the suit." Hank stated.

"I'll be at your place soon." Peggy promised.

* * *

A hour or so later, Hank and Peggy held a meeting at his mansion. Hope and Scott came alone with the Avengers. The group was completely confused.

"There is a disturbing new invention at Pym Technologies." Peggy announced. Hope gasped and looked at her father in shock.

"He didn't succeed?!" Hank nodded in reply to her unspoken question before he started to talk.

"Decades ago, I made a suit that was so dangerous that if used incorrectly, it would consume your existence, and if it ever ended up in the wrong hands. It would cause a disaster because the suit can be used as a weapon." he revealed. Everyone looked at each other.

"I worked for SHIELD and they wanted the perfect soldier again. The serum could never be recreated, but we could build a suit. They tried to replicate the formula; Pym Particles." he continued.

"Yeah. The serum always made what was inside you stronger." Bucky commented. Steve looked confused.

"What is the suit really?" he wanted to know.

"It can minimize as well increase the size of the user. You have an insane amount of strength and power as well the ability to control ants." Hank explained.

"So basically, you can shrink down." Sam commented.

"Yes, exactly." Hank replied. And so the New Avengers agreed to help.

"Scott is an expert thief and would best benefit from the suit." Hank started.

"Me?! Why? Wouldn't Hope here be best for the job?" Scott was shocked.

"In that order, you helped innocent people out all the time, and Hope will take up her mother's role." came the reply. Hope visibly brightened up at hearing that.

"Alright, I'll do it." Scott sighed.

"I'll get the suit and the Wasp one. Figure out a way to get to the Yellowjacket." Hank said as he left the room.

* * *

**_Pym Mansion, 1987;_ **

_Howard, Hank, and Peggy talked. Hank was still grieving the loss of his wife; Janet. Howard and Peggy tried to comfort their friend and employee.  
_

_"Don't beat yourself up over this." Howard was saying._

_"Allow her the dignity of her choice. She clearly thought you was worth it." Peggy said._

_"That don't mean I need to stop looking for her." Hank replied. Howard and Peggy looked at each other sadly. They would have to help Hank accept her death. He had a little girl to care for._

* * *

Scott and Hope had bonding time. The pair would be work partners soon, and needed to bond in order to get comfortable with each other. So they went to an ice cream shop. They ordered their sweet treats and sat down to enjoy said treats. The pair talked and got to know each other.

The next day, Scott met up with Luis. He had new friends.

"Scott, meet Kurt and Dave. They're my new team. Yes, I know my mom said to get a new job. But I figured that I can do both." Luis explained.

"Okay, but you can explain to your mom your decision if she finds out." Scott warned before he turned to the newcomers.

"Hey, guys. Nice to meet you." he finished.

* * *

That evening, Scott attended a family dinner at his ex wife's house. Maggie and her husband Jim Paxton were in attendance with Scott's daughter Cassie. The group sat down to eat their dinner. The meal was nice and friendly.

"Thanks for the present, Daddy." Cassie beamed happily. The seven years old girl loved her rabbit plushie very much.

"You're welcome, kiddo." Scott smiled.

"Cassie was talking to me about a pet." Maggie mentioned.

"What kind of pet, sweetie?" Scott asked.

"I don't know yet." Cassie replied.

"Whenever you do, we can do some research and then we'll see if you still want it." Jim promised.


	12. Yellowjacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team break into Pym Tech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted tmw.

The Avengers, Ant-Man, and Wasp infiltrated Pym Tech. They took different routes into the building. Kurt hacked into the security system and looped footage of a clear hallway.

Luis and his team staked out headquarters and made sure that nothing went wrong. All of sudden, the bug Hank wore crackled, and they heard him speaking.

"Guys, it's a trap! Cross knows and he's waiting. Tell the others." Hank spoke urgently. Dave scrambled to contact the others. Too late, they saw the dots on the screen making their way into the lab where Peggy and Hank were. So Luis grabbed the phone and started dialing 911...

* * *

**_Pym Tech headquarters, San Francisco;_ **

The Avengers took on Yellowjacket and his backup team. The team consisted of Whirlwind, Black Ant, Black Knight, Madame Macabre, and Crossfire. 

Crossfire was in it for the money, while Madame had been sent by the Mandarin. The remaining three villains harbored grudges against both of Hope's parents. So they were hoping to get their pound of flesh from both Hank's protege and daughter.

The team fought them off the best as they could. Wasp and Ant-Man had to shrink down in order to even the odds. Only Black Ant and Yellowjacket had similar abilities. Cross was more interested into showboating, so Black Ant shrunk down and resumed attacking the duo.

While the teams fought, Hank faced off against Mitchell Carson. The former SHIELD employee had been revealed to be a HYDRA mole.

"I knew something was up." he declared.

"This suit has made him and I a ton of money." Cross gloated from his spot as he fought against the twins.

"Now, we're taking this worldwide. Meet the future of the military." Carson added. The fight soon dissolved into a free for all. The free for all continued for a long time when the villains decided to swap opponents. Then the police arrived...

* * *

When the police got the call from Luis, they converged on Pym Tech within fifteen minutes. They were surprised to find panicked party goers running from the building. Just as a huge tank blew a hole from the research wing. A moment later, Hank stepped out of said tank. Jim Paxton went to question the former CEO as some officers split away from the group to head into the building. 

The police entered the building to find that the fight had spread through the main lobby of the center. Tables were broken and guest couches had bullet holes.

Five seething villains had been tied up with a lasso. The Avengers stood guard while some newcomers looked around in worry.

"Cross and Carson escaped!" Quake yelled.

"Dammit! We have to get that suit back." Sergeant Barnes cursed.

"On it," Wasp said, shrinking down and flying away on a wasp.

"I need to warn my family! He might go after my family!" Ant-Man panicked. The villains were quickly handed over to the police. Then Ant-Man approached Jim...

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Scott and Jim arrived at the Paxton residence. Jim had been surprised to discover who Ant-Man was. When the men arrived, Maggie ran directly into Jim's arms.

"He has my baby!" she wept.

"Who?" Jim asked as he tried to comfort his distraught wife.

"Some strange person wearing yellow and black. His mask look like an insect!" came the reply. Scott ran towards the house. He shrunk down and hopped onto trees to get through the bedroom window of his daughter's room.

He found a terrified Cassie being terrorized by Yellowjacket.

"I want my Daddy!" Cassie sobbed.

"I want your Daddy too." came the reply.

"Cassie! Let my daughter go!" Ant Man declared as he quickly enlarged and Cassie hid behind him. Scott  got Cassie out into the hallway and into Jim's arms before he minimized once more to fight Yellowjacket. Jim got the seven years old far away from the house.

Yellowjacket and Ant-Man fought fiercely over the train set into Cassie's room. Ant-Man used the items in order to defeat Yellowjacket. Sadly, he missed and enlarged several of Cassie's toys and some ants by mistake. Thomas the tank Engine grew and made a huge hole in the roof and the wall of the house much to the family and the neighbors' shock. An ant the size of a puppy turned up. Cassie smiled when she saw it,

"Mommy, I found my pet." she declared. Jim and Maggie looked at each other.

Meanwhile, the fight was heating up when Scott finally got hold of his enemy. He shrunk down and sabotaged his suit. Cross screamed as he vanished into thin air. Scott kept shrinking down and ended up in the Quantum Realm. He had to fight his way back to the regular world. When he was back to normal, he slipped away. He'd be back to visit Cassie.

* * *

Three days later, the chaos had finally died down. Hank was reinstated as CEO, they were rebuilding headquarters. Scott and Hope decided to give a relationship a try. They started going out on dates and having lunch after work. They kissed after every meeting.

"Have a good day, Scott." Hope smiled.


	13. Life After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes have more missions after the suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. CotH will be updated next.

A week had passed since the fight at Pym Tech. Hope and Scott joined the Avengers. They trained with their teammates. They threw punches and talked while training their own respective skills. They worked in sync and with considerable speed. They had a long way to go before they could be a working team.

Peggy and Angie were alone. They were shy and nervous.

"I've loved you since the apartment." Angie confessed. Peggy smiled,

"I feel the same." she replied. The women kissed and smiled.

"So, how about we go out to dinner?" Peggy suggested. Angie nodded and smiled.

* * *

**_Stark Mansion, Long Island, 1988;_ **

_Hank and Peggy met with Howard. It was a regular SHIELD debriefing meeting. They had just settled down to discuss an upcoming mission when Tony came in unannounced.  
_

_"Anthony, what do you want this time?" Howard sighed._

_"Nothing from you. Just came to see Aunt Peggy and Uncle Hank." Tony retorted before he turned to the after mentioned pair and smiled. He hugged them before turning on his heels and exited the room, ignoring his father. Howard sighed before resuming the meeting._

_"Okay, what were we doing before that rude interruption?"  he asked._

_"We were talking about that mission." Hank answered._

_"How about we talk about how the search for Janet is going instead?" Howard suggested._

_"Nothing yet," Hank replied._

_"That reminds me, why did you send Hope to boarding school without an explanation? I received a very upset letter from her about it." Peggy wanted to know._

_"Not my finest hour." Hank grimaced._

_"You need to make things right soon." Howard warned._

_"Don't put it off like I did. I put it off, hoping for the right time. Now look at us." he finished._

* * *

The Avengers took on many enemies on different missions. Luis and his friends were sometimes brought into the fold. Their antics sometimes made the heroes laugh over the comms.

"One of these days, their jokes are going to make us mess up. I wouldn't mind it much though." Scott commented.

* * *

One evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They kissed and stripped down. Bucky kissed every part of Steve's body as he removed their clothing.

When they were nude, he got the lube and slicked his fingers. He carefully prepped Steve. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself and took Steve.

He made slow love to Steve. A few minutes later, Steve came with a soft cry and Bucky kissed him as he came.

As they came down from their orgasms, Bucky and Steve kissed and smiled.

* * *

The next day, Thor met with Bucky, Steve, Peggy, and Nick. They were serious and ready to begin the meeting.

"I found out about the stones. They are relics of the past before the universe was made. There are six gems in all." Thor began.

"What kind of stones have you found" Fury wanted to know.

"The Space, Reality, and Mind Gems are ones that I have found. Someone else has found the Power Gem." Thor answered.

"Who found it?" Nick asked.

"A man under the moniker Star Lord and his team." came the reply.

"You should contact the Star Lord and have a chat." Peggy suggested.

"You are right, Ms. Carter. I will get on it." Thor responded.


	14. Harassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA brings out their biggest weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Ch 14 is next.

**_mid Sept, 2015;_ **

Several weeks later, HYDRA got ready to take their assets out of cryo. They hit a button on the tank that slowly drained fluid from the apparatus. They waited as the subjects slowly defrosted. Brock Rumlow waited for them to wake up to give them orders.

William Burnside and Jack Monroe opened their eyes slowly. Their faces had been altered to look like Steve and Bucky.

"Where am I?" Monroe asked.

"Never mind that. We have a job for you." Rumlow said.

* * *

While Rumlow were giving the duo their orders, Trip visited the last living Commandos.

"Hey, kid. How have you been?" Dum Dum asked.

"Fine." Trip smiled as he hugged them. Then he sat down to talk with them. They laughed and joked around.

"Good to have you around, kiddo." Gabe laughed.

* * *

The next day, Burnside and Monroe arrived at their destination in order to carry out their orders. The destination was an abortion clinic.

Burnside and Monroe took a deep breath before they began to yell and chant about the evils of abortion. They went on to harass women and their escorts. A woman began to cry in her escort's arms. The escort wasn't amused and gave the men dirty looks.

"You try living through a rape and then conceiving a child of rape." they retorted. Then they continued into the clinic.

* * *

**_Barton farmstead;_ **

The Barton's backyard was decorated with balloons and streamers for Lila's 5th birthday. The theme was Care Bears. The Avengers were there as guests of honor.

The kids were excited to see the Avengers. The heroes helped by doing the face painting and playing with the kids. Cooper went around getting autographs.

The birthday cake was vanilla with buttercream frosting and pink buttercream flowers. There was a picture of the Care Bears drawn on top with icing.

The kids had a lot of fun. The party was a success for the birthday girl.

* * *

That evening, Vision and Wanda went out on their first date. The couple took a picnic basket and blanket out to a clear field to look at the stars. They ate slowly as they watched the sky. Vision took Wanda's hand and smiled brightly.

Unknown to the couple, Pietro had dragged Skye along to spy on them. They watched the couple from afar. Skye was unhappy with their current situation.

"This is wrong." she declared. Pietro was undaunted.

"I am her older brother. It may be twelve minutes, but still." he replied. Skye rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." she retorted.


	15. Shocker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise return has everyone stunned and suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Depending on how things pans out, ch 15 should be posted tmw.

Scott and Hope went out on a date. They went to the movies. After sitting down with their popcorn, candy, and drinks, they watched Trainwreck. They enjoyed the romance drama. As the credits rolled, Scott kissed Hope.

* * *

Elsewhere, Brock 'Crossbones' Rumlow sat in silence. The HYDRA agent was plotting against the heroes. He would go through some ideas before deciding against it. The scarred villain needed the perfect way to make them suffer.

* * *

**_Triskelion, Washington D.C.; 1952;_ **

_The pair of 'Bucky Barnes' and Steve Rogers' surprised the trio of Howard Stark, Peggy Carter, and Edwin Jarvis as they left the SHIELD offices. The trio jumped as the men approached them.  
_

_"How could you be here? We heard you crash the plane!" Peggy was shocked._

_"We jumped before it truly crashed." 'Bucky' replied. The friends were relieved, yet suspicious. It seemed too good to be true. They made small talk for awhile before parting ways. The trio resumed walking out of the building.  
_

_"Keep your eye on them," Howard warned when the trio were well out of earshot._

* * *

**_Avengers Facility, 2015;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"Steve, did you ever think about marriage before the war?" Bucky asked.

"Of course. I saw all these beautiful women walking around with their husbands and children. It made me jealous." Steve began before he continued speaking,

"I always thought you would just marry someone one of those days and they could give you children."

"I could never leave you," Bucky admonished. He kissed his foolish husband, after they came up for air, he resumed speaking,

"No one could ever make me fall in love with them like I did with you." he vowed.


	16. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night is ruined by Burnside and Monroe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CotH will be updated next.

**_Avengers Facility, upstate New York;_ **

The Avengers had a meeting. They were serious and in a hurry.

"Two look alikes heckled women and their escorts as they entered an abortion clinic." Bucky was saying.

"They looked like Bucky and Steve." Sam threw in.

"Luckily, we had an alibi and most of the people didn't believe it." Bucky replied.

"We need to find out how you were replicated." Hope stated.

"We'll focus on that first. It will lead us to our culprit." Steve said.

"I'm going to gather some intel. We'll meet at another time after we get somewhere." Peggy said.

* * *

**_Stark mansion, Long Island;_ **

Tony, Pepper, Peggy, and Angie met up at Tony's mansion. They were all so happy to see each other. They hugged each other before getting comfortable.

"How are you and Tony?" Peggy asked.

"We're doing better than before." Pepper replied.

"That's good. I'm happy you're making progress." Peggy smiled.

* * *

The next day, Monroe and Burnside went on a crime spree. They held up a blood bank and stole pints of O negative blood. They got away, disrupting the hospital's blood supply.

That evening, they went to a sports bar that was hosting LGBT night, so the men became nuisances. The attendees consisted of gay, bisexual, lesbian, trans* or gender fluid teenagers.

"Get out of here, you creepy bastards!" a young teenage girl shouted. The men just smirked. They were going to have some fun and no one could stop them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve went out to dinner with Peggy and Angie. They went to a sports bar in Brooklyn. After being seated, they ordered burgers, fries, coke, and pie. They had fun and talked about old times.

The group were half-way through their pie when Monroe and Burnside arrived. The men processed to ruin the evening by harassing the customers. Bucky and Steve left their seats and stormed up to the men. They tapped on said men's shoulders, causing them to turn around.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Steve hissed. The teenagers were completely confused, they looked back and forth between the quartet. The real Bucky and Steve were ready to fight while Monroe and Burnside merely smirked.

"Two Steves and two Buckys? Now I've seen everything." Angie mumbled. Peggy studied the imposters, trying to figure out who they were. Then it dawned on her.

 _It cannot be..._ she thought in shock.

"Wait, I think I know who they are. My Question is how did they survive?" she wanted to know. The pair swiftly fled.

"Their reaction just proved me right." Peggy sighed.

"Don't let them get away." Bucky declared.

* * *

About two hours later, Bucky and Steve had some alone time after the confrontation. The men were exhausted. So after getting a quick shower and pulling the bed covers back, they laid down.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked his husband.

"I'm still pissed off." Bucky replied.

"We can focus on that later. I'm tired of thinking about it." Steve responded. Bucky nodded as they kissed and went to rest up.


	17. Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard, Jarvis, and Peggy finally settle things with 'Steve' and 'Bucky'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17 will be posted next.

A few days had passed since the confrontation at the sports bar. Monroe and Burnside went on another crime spree. They held up banks and jewelry stores. The whole city feared them.

Crossbones was besides himself in glee. Everything was going as planned! His plan would soon cause even more chaos.

* * *

**_Hoover Dam, 1952;  
_ **

_Peggy, Jarvis, and Howard faced Burnside and Monroe on the Hoover Dam in the Black Canyon of the Colorado River on the border between Nevada and Arizona. The trio stared the pair down as the water rushed through the dam.  
_

_"You two are imposters!" Peggy was saying._

_"We are the real Steve Rogers and James Barnes." 'Steve' was adamant._

_"Your blood types don't even match Steve and Bucky's." Howard wasn't amused. Burnside grew livid._

_"I am him, damn you!" he shouted furiously._

_"If they had survived, we wouldn't have waited so long to hear from them!" Peggy exclaimed. That was straw that broke the camel's back! Monroe abruptly lunged at Howard and all the hell broke loose. They fought furiously on the bridge of the dam._

_'Bucky' and 'Steve' were so angry, they were barely rational. Eventually, the trio got the upper hand when Monroe went too far and fell over the rail into the water below. When Burnside tried to save his 'sidekick' he fell in too as well. They looked over the rail and saw no sight of the men._

_So the trio got off the dam and never looked back. That chapter was over and done with._

* * *

**_Avengers Facility, 2015;_ **

Peggy and Angie were alone. Angie cuddled Peggy, kissing her softly.

"Thanks for this." Peggy sighed.

"Sweetie, it's nothing." Angie replied. Peggy kissed Angie's nose before accepting more cuddles.

* * *

The next day, the Avengers had some time to bond in the recreation room. They played air hockey, ping ping, and other games in the recreation room. The team had fun and got competitive.

"No fair, Steve! I totally called dibs on the ping pong table!" Skye exclaimed.

* * *

That evening, Thor and Jane talked over Skype for hours. Jane smiled softly as Thor talked about the recreation room and their tournament. As their talk came to an end, Thor and Jane blew kisses to one another before signing off.


	18. Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy, Howard, and Jarvis celebrate their victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18 will be posted tmw.

**_National Bank of Pakistan-US Operations, New York City, New York;_ **

Monroe and Burnside attacked the National Bank. As they stormed the building, the two men could remember the fight from 1952. It gave them a sick sense of pleasure knowing that they had a second chance to cause havoc.

The duo then proceeded to take customers and tellers hostage. They were tied up, and placed into rows as HYDRA agents held them at gunpoint. The citizens were terrified.

As all the hell broke loose, a teller hit the alarm button under her desk. Police cars and media vans converged on the bank within ten minutes. A few minutes later, the Avengers swooped down at the front of the bank between the entrance and authorities. They needed to play their cards right or people would get hurt.

* * *

The Avengers looked at their surroundings carefully. Captain America, Sergeant Barnes and Agent Peggy huddled together to formulate a plan. When they had a working plan, they shared it with their teammates. A moment later, they split up to launch said plan.

Scarlet Witch entered the minds of the guards to allow Captain America, Sarge, and Falcon inside the building. Ant-Man and Wasp shrunk down and carefully tampered with the guards' guns.

As Cap, Sarge, and Falcon stormed the building to act as decoys, Black Widow and Quicksilver snuck inside and began to evacuate the citizens. The fight soon broke out after the area was evacuated.

The SWAT team and police sat back as the rest of the heroes ran in.

* * *

While the former hostages were tended to, the fight raged inside and outside the building. It was violent and furious. The villains fought using violent, dirty tactics.

Captain America threw the shield at their crotches to make them fall. Sarge had his six. Agents Trip and Peggy fought hand to hand with help from Wasp. Ant-Man and Black Widow used their tech gadgets to cause havoc. Quake, Scarlet Witch, and Quicksilver used their respective abilities to even the odds. War Machine, Falcon, and Vision took to the skies to make certain that no one escaped.

In the end, Burnside was killed by Trip. The fight ended as the others were taken down also. After they had been taken down, the SWAT team moved in quickly, to arrest them.

"Come on. Let's get checked out." Trip said.

* * *

**_Stark Mansion, 1952;  
_ **

_Peggy, Daniel, Howard, Edwin, and Ana laughed at the dinner table as they celebrated their victory. Jarvis had made roasted chicken, rolls, and potatoes for dinner. Dessert consisted of chocolate mousse cake. They pulled out the vintage Merlot. Howard stood up with a wineglass in his hand.  
_

_"I'd like to toast to the real Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. They are safe where no one can hurt them. And they are watching over us." he said._

_"To Steve and Bucky!" the group chorused as they stood and toasted their glasses. They drank with some lingering sadness in their hearts._

_"Let's dig in. I'm sure that Jarvis made another fantastic meal!" Howard grinned. Ana smiled at her husband who blushed at the comment._

* * *

**_Avengers Facility, 2015;  
_ **

 Bucky and Steve were alone. After the long debriefings, they retired to their floor. They cuddled on the plushy couch, the signature black and red glow of the Netflix logo on their TV.

"They are finally gone. I don't have to see those bastards ever again." Bucky was saying.

"I'm so glad that none of our family knew about them in 1952." Steve agreed. Bucky began to fume and seethe.

"I couldn't imagine Becca and her expression if she ever saw them." he growled his agreement. Steve kissed his hand. Bucky smiled softly at the gesture before scrolling through the Netflix quene. They would leave that sad feeling alone for another time.


	19. Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the heroes go to a karaoke bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. CotH will be next.

**_Los Angeles, California;_ **

Scott and Hope had lunch with Hank. They ate at a sandwich shop. They enjoyed their lunch as they ate and talked. They day was relaxing and full of fun.

* * *

While Scott and Hope caught up with Hank, the SHIELD agents took Monroe and other prisoners to holding. The prisoners tried to get out of their bonds. They cursed and yelled at agents.

"Oh, shut up. This is nothing." Kara replied. They were pushed into the cell and locked in.

* * *

**_London, England;  
_ **

Thor visited Jane and their friends. Thor hugged and kissed Jane. Then their friends hugged Thor.

"Hey, big guy!" Darcy greeted as she came up to hug Thor.

"Hello, friends!" Thor beamed.

"Sit down. We're having lunch soon." Jane smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam, Trip, Skye, and the twins took Vision out for karaoke. They went to a karaoke bar. They took turns singing into the cheap microphone. Then Pietro put on a couples' song from the 80s.

"Skye and Trip, you're up." he announced.

"Oh, really?!" Skye crossed her arms and glared at her teammate. Trip wasn't amused. Eventually the pair got out of the song by pushing Vision and Wanda forward. The couple smiled and shrugged as they stepped up to the microphone to sing the duet. Pietro smirked and shook his head. They were too obvious.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility, upstate New York;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Steve breathed in Bucky's scent as Bucky pulled him into a soft kiss.

When they came up for air, they stripped. Steve reached over to grab the lube. He pushed Bucky onto his back and slicked his own fingers.

When he finished, he threw said tube at the older brunette before reaching down to prep himself. Soon, Bucky slid his fingers in alongside Steve's. They kissed and prepped for love making.

Soon, Bucky pushed into Bucky and placed his hands on his waist to guide him. They took it slow, feeling everything.

Eventually, they came with loud moans and gasps. After they recovered in the aftermath, Bucky and Steve kissed and cuddled. They would clean up later.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The city recover from Monroe and Burnside's crimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. CotH will be next.

**_New York City, New York, USA;_ **

The media was talking about the latest breaking news. Burnside and Monroe's actions were the hottest piece of the gossip those days.

"A duo committed a massive crime spree. William Burnside and Jack Monroe attempted identity theft, taking on Captain America and Sergeant Barnes's identities. They caused grievous harm to innocent citizens before the Avengers stopped them." a news reporter was saying.

"Store owners still have high security and the police are trying to prevent copycats." another reporter added.

"Police advise for shop owners to regularly check security cameras and be on the look out for any more unusual characters." the original reporter concluded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky, Steve, and Trip visited the living Howling Commandos. They hugged and got comfortable. Then they sat down to catch up.

"Did you see Burnside and Monroe on the news?" Bucky asked.

"Yes! What are they doing here?" Dum Dum wanted to know.

"It has to be HYDRA." Dernier grumbled. The three old man looked exhausted. They thought that they had eradicated the group. Sadly, they were very wrong.

* * *

**_Manhattan, New York;_ **

Jane, Thor, Pepper, Tony, Peggy, and Angie went out on a group date. They went to a jazz bar in town. The date was a calm affair with great music and drinks. The night was calm and amazing.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York;_ **

The Avengers had bonding time. They had a Star Wars marathon. They got deep into the movies, rarely looking away. They quoted the movies;

"There's always a bigger fish." Bucky quoted.

"Do or do not. There is no try." Steve said.

"You were right, about one thing, master. The Negotiations were short." Pietro snarked.

"Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering." Vision mused.

"I beg your pardon, what do you mean 'naked?'" Skye giggled.

"May the force be with you." Wanda smiled. They laughed and resumed watching the movies. They only got up to eat, stretch, or use the bathroom.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They rapidly stripped down to their birthday suits, before Bucky grabbed the lube and started to slick up his fingers.

After he was done, Bucky prepared Steve and kissed him passionately. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and pressed into Steve. When he was all the way inside of Steve, Bucky pulled out and thrust back in, starting a quick pace.

Bucky made rough love to him. Steve grinned and pulled Bucky down, kissing him hard.

All too soon, the couple came, spilling their seed all over their stomachs and fell in a pile of sweaty limbs.

As they recovered in the aftermath, Steve sat up and kissed Bucky as he smiled. Another enemy was gone and they could rest easy for a bit longer.


End file.
